


Waiting for Trouble

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I guess the anticipation is getting to me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #517 "trouble"

“You okay, Tim?” asked Bishop. “You’ve had a weird look on your face for a while.”

“What?” said McGee. “No, I’m… It’s just, the date. It’s been six months since Tony left and I became Senior Field Agent, and I guess the anticipation is getting to me.”

She frowned. “Anticipation of what?”

“I don’t know, and that’s the problem. When Tony was Senior Field Agent, he was always getting kidnapped, or blown up, or some other kind of weird trouble…”

“McGee,” said Bishop, smiling. “Did you ever think that it was just _Tony_ and not the job?”

“Huh,” said McGee.

THE END


End file.
